


What're You Gonna Do About It?

by patrickp



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete gets a little out of hand at a restaurant and proclaims his love for Patrick.<br/>What is Patrick gonna do about it?<br/>He's not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What're You Gonna Do About It?

Patrick was _mortified._ He just wanted to enjoy the evening off in this fancy ass restaurant—But no, Pete Wentz had to happen.

You see, Pete had just climbed onto the chair and screamed “SO WHAT IF I LIKE YOU WHAT’RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?” at the top of his lungs. Fucking amazing.

“Pete. Sit down please. Pete.” Patrick tried to keep his calm, breathing evenly and abandoning his food to gently tug at the hem of Pete’s jacket, trying to get him to sit down. “ _Pete._ ”

“No, Patrick! I’m not sitting down until you give me an answer!” He crossed his arms, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. “Triiii _iiiiiii_ iick.”

Patrick was fucking seething. Pete was making a fool out of himself and Patrick and everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. “Peter. Sit the hell down right now or I swear to god—“

“God, _fine,_ I’ll sit down.” Pete sighed and rolled his eyes, flopping down in the seat.

“Thank you.” Patrick took a deep breath and sipped his water, debating on his next words. As he opened his mouth to speak, though, Pete cut him off.

“So, Trick, whatcha gonna do?” Pete grinned and set his chin in his hand, elbow on the table like a giddy child. Patrick could smell Pete’s breath from across the table, the alcohol on his breath potent. Nasty.

To be truthful, Patrick didn’t have an answer. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet. He knew he liked Pete back, but he wasn’t about to tell Pete that. Patrick didn’t know what he wanted yet.

“Well, for starters, I’m gonna take you home and get you sober because you’re drunker than I’ve ever seen you.” Patrick smiled at his elegant choice of words and tossed his napkin onto the table, gathering his phone into his pocket and his jacket onto his back before attending to Pete, putting his coat on him and getting him ready to leave.

After Patrick paid for the bill (with a giggling Pete attached to his arm), he loaded Pete into his car and drove home, lulling the older man to sleep with the gentle rocking motion.

Shit, it was gonna be a long night.

\------------

Patrick finally retired to his room, Pete undressed and tucked into the couch. He scrubbed a hand over his face, pulling off his tie and tossing it into the hamper. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants and haphazardly threw them towards the hamper, missing it by a long shot. He didn’t even care.

Undressed and thoroughly exhausted, Patrick shuffled into bed, pulling the blankets above his head in a tired glee.

But the minute his head hit the pillow, his mind was fully awake.

Patrick knew Pete would still be wanting an answer the next morning so he set out to decide what he wanted. Except it was a lot harder than it seemed.

Patrick knew he liked Pete. That was simple. Whenever Pete had just come out of the shower with only a towel out of his waist, Patrick got a boner. Very obvious that he found Pete attractive, right? And they were already really close, often cuddling together in the cold and sharing beds. But it scared Patrick a lot to be putting a commitment, a name down onto that. And it wasn’t that he didn’t like what they had then, he very much did, but it also wasn’t that he didn’t want more. That is, to say, Patrick liked what they had but also wanted more. How much more was the question. Patrick definitely knew he wanted to date Pete, wanted the love that came with it—but he also knew that Pete wasn’t exactly the most reliable boyfriend. He had watched failed relationship after failed relationship, and whether or not they were Pete’s fault or his doing, he was heartbroken. Patrick didn’t want to cause that, but then again, he didn’t want to be on the other end of it—he didn’t want the relationship to be over after approximately two seconds. He didn’t want to get hurt, especially because he cared about Pete so much and knew how devastating the breakup would be. He knew that Pete cared about him a lot and wouldn’t let it last just two seconds, but Patrick was still terrified.

An hour later and with still no answer, Patrick decided to simply wing it and went to sleep, low-key dreading the next day’s conversation but not worrying too much.

\-----------

Patrick forgot just how bright the sun could be in his room. Or just how loud Pete could be when he was trying to be quiet.

He slowly rolled out of bed, running a hand through his hair to shuffle out to the kitchen, nose picking up on coffee. There was a reason Pete was his best friend.

“Morning, Trick.” Pete looked over his shoulder and flashed a smile, pouring sugar into his coffee. After mixing it he turned to face Patrick, wearing a small, somewhat hesitant smile.

“Morning.” Patrick blinked and kept moving forward towards the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug. It was awkward silence.

“So, Patrick, I—“  
“Pete, about last night—“

They both smiled and exchanged wary glances.

“You first.”  
“You first.”

Both boys laughed, some of the awkwardness lifted.

“Seriously though, you first. I still need to wake up.” Patrick took a sip of his coffee, raising his eyebrows at Pete.

“So, um, first of all, I’d like to say I’m really sorry about how I acted last night. I was drunk, and I know that’s not a good excuse, but I let my mind just ooze out my ear and I wasn’t thinking about what I was doing or saying. I’m sure it was a huge embarrassment, um…” Pete blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “But… I meant what I said. I really did. I like you a lot, and…” Pete laughed. “I kinda do wanna know what you’re gonna do about it.”

Patrick took another sip of his coffee, letting the words digest as he gathered his own thoughts. “I, uh… I. I thought for a really long time last night about what I was gonna do. And I’m still not honestly sure. What I want to say, is, um…” Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What I want to do is to date you, but I’m not sure if that’s even something you’re interested in, y’know, and—“

With his eyes closed, Patrick didn’t see Pete moving in. So he _definitely_ didn’t expect it when Pete kissed him.

Patrick pulled back, eyes wide. “What?”

Pete raised an eyebrow. “You just said that—“

“No, I know, I just wasn’t expecting it. That’s all.” Patrick grinned and laughed, placing his hands on either side of Pete’s face to draw him in again, pressing his lips against Pete’s warm ones.  
Pete’s arms slid around Patrick’s waist, drawing their bodies against each other, tongue gently prodding at Patrick’s for entrance, grazing along Patrick’s lower lip. Patrick did the same, and Pete’s lips tasted like coffee, the flavors of the coffee and Pete mixing to make the best kiss Patrick had ever had.

Patrick pulled back for a second, holding up a finger in a “pause” motion. “So, to make sure, that’s—that’s a good option of what I’m gonna do about it?”

“Yes. Very much so.”


End file.
